Love Me, Ignore Me
by WTFpairings
Summary: One day she's all over Toby and yanking his pants off, and the next day she's avoiding him completely. What's causing Spencer to act this way?


Chapter 1

"Hi," she huskily greeted with her always-seductive sounding raspy voice. She leaned in to give him a long kiss. As she pulled back, a sparkle of lust was in her eyes. He always knew how to make her happy. He placed his hands on her waist and gave her a smile of relief.

"Oh thank god. I thought you weren't going to speak to me again, since you were avoiding me at school this morning," he said, his tone full of relief. "What was wrong? We can talk about it now, if you want."

She didn't want to talk about it, though. To distract him, she shut the door of his loft behind her and tugged on his pants. He was surprised with her gesture, but it was nothing new. Every time she avoided him for no reason at school, she came to see him later, and instead of talking, she would kiss him, flirt with him, and seduce him. She knew that sex would distract him.

He didn't even ask why she was pulling his pants down instead of talking, but he was just too excited with this that he forgot about her ignoring him earlier. He helped her by throwing his own shirt over his head. He kicked his pants off his ankles, and moaned as Spencer kissed his neck and brushed her fingertips against his abs.

His hands pushed Spencer's jacket off her shoulders, and pulled her tank top over her head.

"I should get... you know... protection," he quietly said as they began kissing their way to Toby's bed.

She shook her head, "You don't have to... I'm uh... I'm on the pill..."

"What? Why are you on the pill?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Just in case there's a time where you don't have it," she lied as she stared at the ground.

He didn't know if he exactly believed her, but now wasn't the time to question her. She would just get defensive and say she wants to leave, and then she would ignore him tomorrow. He had tried asking her about why she kept ignoring him and then being all over him before, but she got defensive and ignored him at school the next day.

Toby cupped her cheeks and pulled her back in for another long kiss. She jumped into his arms, and wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to the bed as he continued to kiss her.

He settled her down gently on the bed, and hovered on top of her.

"I love you, Spence," he whispered before leaning in again.

"I... I love you too," she blinked.

She knew she loved him, but when he said those three words to her, it reminded her of something else. Something terrible.

...

_"I love you. You love me too," he harshly said before pulling her in for a forceful kiss. "I know you do, so why won't you say it!? Say you love me! Say it now!"_

_He used to be so warmhearted. What had changed? Why was he acting like an ass now? His sea-green eyes used to be do warm, but now they pierced under her skin. They were so cold now, and it hurt to even look into his eyes. He pulled her so close that their faces were centimeters apart. She didn't want to be this close to him. When he wasn't acting screwed up, he could be amazing. But when he was like this, he was awful. She knew that tomorrow, he would be in a good mood, and he would pretend like he didn't do anything wrong._

_"I... I can't... I..." she was stammering. She didn't even know how to speak anymore. Her mouth was moving, but there were no words coming out._

_"I said say it! I wasn't asking you, I was telling you to! You can't just sit here and pretend like you don't love me, because I know you do. You can't ever love anybody except me," he told her. "Tell me you love me, and then kiss me. You love me."_

_"You're drunk." She told him, shaking her head._

_"You don't know what I am!" He yelled. "Say it!"_

_"I love you," she fearfully said._

_It hurt her to say it._

_It really did._

...

Toby had his arm around her protectively as they lay in the bed together with the blanket covering their bodies. They had finished their love making, and now they just wanted to rest. He brushed his lips against her cheek as he waited for her to say something. She was being awfully quiet.

"Talk to me," he pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about," she shrugged him off.

"Spencer, I know you. I know that something's on your mind," he said. "You know you can talk to me, right? I'll always be there for you. I thought you knew that you could trust me."

"I _do_ trust you." She urged. "There's nothing on my mind, alright!? Look, I have to get home. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

By the time he opened his mouth to speak, Spencer had already re-hooked her bra, and was sliding her shirt over her head.

"No you won't. You're going to avoid me at school tomorrow. It's becoming a routine. You come over, and you get all flirty, and then you leave. Then the next day, you won't even talk to me." He said, crossing his arms.

"I don't have time to talk about this. I _really_ need to get home," she said as she slid Toby's boxers on. She always wore his boxers after they slept together.

Toby put on another pair of boxers and got up from bed. He was still shirtless, but he didn't mind. He kissed her lips.

"You look really cute in my boxers," he changed the subject and smiled. He took both of her hands. "Will you please spend the night?"

"Fine. But no questions, please?" She looked at him, pleadingly.

He chuckled, "Alright, fine. I'll find out sooner or later, you know. Get back to bed so I can admire how cute you look in those."

She giggled and kissed him again. For a moment, she felt like everything in her life was fine. That's just the special effect that Toby had on her.


End file.
